1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pirates treasure hunt game and method of playing same and more particularly pertains to providing an easy to play and entertaining game of treasure hunt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a treasure hunt game is known in the prior art. More specifically, treasure hunt games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of entertainment are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,527 to Rosenwinkel, Breslow, and Zaruba discloses a treasure game with separable, changeable surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,630 to Kindred discloses a board game. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 333,323 to Nelson and Isaak discloses a treasure hunt game. U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,013 Nacht discloses an apparatus for board games. U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,566 to Scuderi discloses a windsurfing board game. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,200 to McGregor et at. discloses a card-like structure.
In this respect, the pirates treasure hunt game and method of playing same according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an easy to play and entertaining game of treasure hunt.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pirates treasure hunt game and method of playing same which can be used for providing an easy to play and entertaining game of treasure hunt. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.